SURVIVAL OF THE SPY Blackthorn VS Gallagher
by SarcasticHottie
Summary: 4 High-strung lethal teenage girls, 3 ripped cocky boys, one incredibly interesting school-wide competition. Join Blackthorn and Gallagher Academy as they finally discover who the best generation of spies are... the boys or the girls.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Gallagher Academy for Extraordinary Young Woman,

Each grade will compete against your brother school Blackthorn Institute for Troubled Young men. Remember that you will be representing the entire Gallagher Staff and Alumni. Please do not bring shame to our school. Have you bags packed by the end of the third hour army time and meet in the Dining Hall. Prepare for all scenarios and include you spy gear in your list of necessities.

Best of Luck,

Rachel Morgan

So we have the challenge lets meet the players.

**The Girls**

Isabella McHenry age 13 has gotten her good sense of fashion from her mother and a rotting stomach pain from her good for nothing father. Newly introduced to the challenges of being a child of the divorced she welcome the chance to go to an elite spy school even if it means studying before shopping.

Katlynn Newman has always had the motto of "Beat the crap out of the person now and ask questions later," but what can you expect when you're the only offspring of the two loose cannons Rebecca (Bex) and Grant Newman. Besides inheriting her parents stunning looks she also received their fiery personalities. Whether she is kicking butt or seducing a go-go eyed boy Katlynn (Kat) is always turning heads.

Gabriella Goode child of CIA's most celebrated spies Cameron (Cammie) and Zachary (Zach) Goode is a little bit too arrogant for her own good(e). Receiving her gorgeous curves from her mom her coloring and smirk from her dad Gaby Goode has long-since gotten used to being the center of every guys attention. But what if one guy didn't seem to care about the infamous Gaby Goode?

Geniuses Jonas and Elizabeth (Liz) Williams would never take a child who had less than a perfect IQ. Andria Williams has succeeded all her parent hopes and dreams, so far. (She still has her entire Gallagher school career) But will she be able to continue? Maybe her cooler than cool friends are starting to rub off on her, and Andria (Ria) doesn't feel like being a genius anymore.

**The Boys **

Ryan Walters in true Walter fashion has always had 'sources' that are 98% of the time false. When Ryan brings up a dangerous uprising that are happening in the spy world, it makes sense that everybody long-since used to his 'facts' didn't pay it any attention. But what can you expect when you are the child of Tina Walters. Could his sources for once be correct?

James Jemson, the youngest out of many children has always had a cold and indifferent attitude towards life. With a dark past that all the spies in training are dying to discover. His Mysterious aura and hotness makes him an absolute girl magnet.

Josh Hutchins one of Jemsons only friends is the product of Kim Lee who died in a spying mission and his father Andrew Jemson a genius who works in the labs with the Williams. Never really having met his mom Josh feels close to no grief over her death. Infact Josh enjoys "Takin it easy" and wild parties. Watch out Hutchins your not the only one who is a party-animal!

** If you guys could give me a review good or bad that would be great. **

**Cheers,**

**Sarcastic-Hottie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Katelyn pov.**

Hey there fellow patriots of the stupid country America. My names Katelyn Newman but call me anything besides Kat and I'll make your life a living hell. Oh and for you lower class non important CIA members who are forced to read this bundle of crap you have my sympathies, honest. Just look on the bright side, you don't have to write it. Now at this point you may be wondering what a wise and energetic girl is at the mere age of 13 doing writing a boring old story for. Well I can tell you I certainly wouldn't be that is if my highly trained very dangerous parents weren't't making me. You see it all started when Gabriella (but don't call her that cuz she's probably more dangerous then you) or as she likes to be known Gaby had the brilliant idea of spying on the local police department. Isabella and I were all for it but Ria wasn't so sure until we pointed out the bare hard facts: We probably heard more classified info at the breakfast table then we'll ever here at the joke they call the Police department. **(A/N: No offence meant) ** So it was decided Gaby, Isabella, Ria, and I were going to preview are premature spying skills. We had decided to tell are parents we were going to go to the mall (on cellphone so they couldn't see are pupils dial ate and Ria's nervous expression.) We figured we might as well not lie completely so we went to the mall bought a few random things and headed to the police department. The plan was as follows Isabella was supposed to go in the station and started complaining about an annoying dog her neighbor had while I snuck in and tried to find a good hiding spot in one of the high ranking officer's office. Gaby would sneak into a small ventilation shaft Ria found when she printed the blueprints and hover above the station while Ria held down the fort listening to us through our parents old coms unit that we 'borrowed.' I am proud and not at all surprised to say that are plan worked. Everything ran smoothly and I sat cramped behind two filing cabinets for three hours. We didn't here top secret info, but c'mon were we really expecting to? I was about to ask my friends a way to get out of this boring dungeon but before I got the chance I heard the comms unit crackle to life. Through my earpiece I could hear a woman's voice much different sounding then any of my friends. "Hey Jones-Jenson, awe whatever your name is get your butt over here!"

"What now Boss my feet are killin me." Said a babyish male voice.

"Shut up you sack of junk an listen. I've got some other business I need your thugs for. I'll pay you double if you come stay out just a little longer and help me-.

Whatever she needed help with we may never know because just then I heard a loud creaaak along with an Oh crud from Gaby and then the vents my best mate was just lying in collapsed and the next thing I know a police officer is yelling at us and Gab broke her fall by nearly crushing my ribs. Typical Gabriella. You can imagine what happens next, parents get phoned, four girls get yelled at, and the one and only Katelyn Newman is mad, mad that I have to write in a journal my entire Gallagher Career. Of course this cruel and unusual punishment pushed all other thought from my head, like potential lawbreaking thugs we heard on the I think I've written enough, If I don't walk away from the journal soon I may burn it. Oh before I go I must warn you instead of each of my friends and I doing four separate journals, (which is a complete waste of paper. C'mon Mom and Dad go green.) We decided it makes more sense to just write one. So please don't get too confused when Gaby, Ria, or Isabella come and start writing in this hunk of junk.

**Gaby Pov.**

Alright seeing as I'm not an idiot and know how to read I'm gonna skip the monologue of why we got this stupid journal and just move straight to the mandatory bullet points.

*My name is Gabriella Goode but you can just call me Gaby.

*I excel at basically everything I do

*I love exercise

*My three best friends are Isabella Mchenry, Andria Williams, and the only person who can beat me at wrestling, Katelyn Newman.

*I can't wait until I go to Gallagher Academy

*And finally I can't wait until I meet the Blackthorn Boys and kick their butts.

Okay as much as I would love to stay and chat (note the sarcasm) I gotta go.

**Isabella Pov.**

The names Isabella, Isabella Mchenry.

I got stuck with this shit of a journal because I complained to the police under false pretense.

Enough Said, I'm out.

**Andria Pov.**

Hi my name is….

*Overachiever

*genius

*Goody two shoes.

Above are some names that describe me all of which are true. Oddly enough my parents named me Andria, Andria Williams. You would think that my mother, supporter of Native American rights, creator of the brand new science indianology, of all people would understand the importance of a name. Frankly I'm a little disappointed in them. Excuse me I got a little carried away. The real reason I'm writing in this beautifully binded leather book is to inform you, about are going onz at Gallagher Academy. But once again I'm ahead of myself; we haven't even begun to ride to Gallagher. I was a little nervous, which was understandable of course. I mean I was about to go to a school that would affect my entire career as a spy. I got out of the sleek black limo and glanced at my parents. I hugged them both, grabbed my suitcase which weighed .89999 pounds more than me and then lugged it up the steep stairs. I was almost at the top of the stairs when two blurs that reminded me of a leprechaun high on sugar shot past by me. I sighed knowing my best friends had arrived. Sure enough there was Kat and Gaby standing triumphantly in front of Gallagher swinging their suitcases at each other. I half laughed half groaned knowing that this was going to be one heck of a long year. Finally we had lugged all are thing up into are dorm room we shared (Hey when your best friends Grandma is headmistress you get special treatment.) I collapsed on my new bed completely exhausted but of course Gaby and Kat were wrestling again and Isabella was complaining about their not being enough closet space. Yep I thought definitely a long year.

**Isabella pov**

Alright it looks like I have to write even more seeing as Ria's being a big lazy baby and complaining about doing all the work. Well of course she does she's are adorable nerd. Duh. Anyway I could explain to you about meeting are new class mates and teachers or memorizing the pledge. But that's stuff's all boring so I'm gonna cut straight to the good stuff. Mrs. Morgan's beginning of the Year Speech. So here I sat, stuffed to the brim, ready to take a nice long nap when Mrs. Morgan stands up barely hiding a smile. "8th graders and up I welcome you back to Gallagher Academy, New Students I also welcome you but must apologize for you will not stay here very long. Ladies" she said her voice hardly hiding her excitement. "We're going to Blackthorn!" I sat their actually stunned, blackthorn…boys… huh. And then it clicked. We're going to Blackthorn I squealed! I jumped up grabbing Ria and skipping out of the dining hall discussing what to pack.

**Gaby Pov**

As soon as I heard what my Grandma said I smirked the biggest smirk I've ever smirked. Blackthorn I thought here I come. I grinned at Kat and together we started whispering together planning pranks plotting comebacks. When we left the dining hall we went up to are room to strategize while Isabella packed.

"OOOh, I've got one" Kat yelled "How about you're so fat you weighed yourself and the infinity sign came on!"

"That's great Kat; Isabella said like she was talking to a preschooler "there's only one problem with that. THERE NOT FAT! THEY GO TO A SPY SCHOOL!" she yelled into Kat's ear.

"First Ow, and second, Geez."

"Okay guys" I said "We all know those boys aren't gonna stand a chance against us so why are we appending so much time on this? I say we go to bed."

"Party Spoiler" Isabella muttered

"I agree with Gaby" Ria said diving underneath her pillow.

We all looked at each other grinning from ear to ear. Then we all simultaneously screamed into are pillow "Were going to Blackthorn!"


End file.
